


Fragmentation

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Foreshadowing, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sensuality, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved, Truth, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It all happened in a blur, all too quickly.
Relationships: Sailor Lead Crow/Sailor Aluminum Seiren
Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February





	Fragmentation

It all happened in a blur, all too quickly, and yet it happened in a slow pace.

Lead Crow's fingers traced the curves of Aluminum Siren's pliant body, soft, lingering like echoes long after she found her way back home.

"Tell me, Siren, have you ever been touched like this?" Lead Crow asked, and Siren shook her head, eyes shut tight. The darkness made it easier for them to be alone.

"No, never," she said.

"Oh, well, you still have time to experience such things, don't you?" Lead Crow replied.

Siren wanted to tell her she wasn't ready, but she didn't know who she'd be fooling. "Yes, I do."

Her breath hitching, Siren felt Lead Crow shift closer, smelling the sweet scent of her hair, and then pressed her lips onto her skin. She then trailed a line of kisses down between Siren's breasts, over her stomach and lower, tracing a careful path downwards.

"I think that it's best," Lead Crow uttered, "if we don't tell anyone."

"Mmhmm," Siren nodded, arching her back, closing her eyes. "I guess you're right."


End file.
